


Petrichor

by hidden_stories11



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluffy, M/M, Rain, Teen love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_stories11/pseuds/hidden_stories11
Summary: petrichor: the smell of the earth after it rains.Boring, Oregon rained a lot. Those were the days Oliver and Tyler spent confined in Oliver's room.





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing so much today and no one can stop me

     The rain beat hard against Oliver's window, and the two boys looked at each other. A half empty pizza box sat on the dresser in front of them, and the blankets were a mess. Oliver's TV was playing a boring movie for some background noise. The boys noticed none of it before, because they were tangled together, lips lazily moving in sync, soft, fluffy kisses echoing in the room. But now, rain certainly covered the sound, and they giggled. This was perfect whether. They were sleepy, and the mood was set. They were now destined to stay in bed, kissing and cuddling, waiting for the rain to stop. Both boys were fine with that.

     "Your lips are so soft." Oliver whispered, running his thumb over the younger boys lips. He outlines them, feeling them. They were slightly damp from their previous kiss, a trail of saliva following Oliver's thumb. Tyler only blushed, his eyes looking away.

     "I think kissing you has made them softer." Tyler replied. He had noticed that he had a natural glow to him, and it improved things, like his lips. Maybe this was because he cared more about hygiene now since he had someone to impress. Whatever it was, Oliver had overall brought out the best in him.

     "I like kissing you." Oliver confessed. He was blushing, and so he, too, looked away. 

     "I'd hope so, as much as you do it." Tyler mumbled, placing a small peck on his boyfriends lips. They both smiled, pulling apart. They fell back onto the bed, legs tangling together. Their lips met again, and they were at it again. They never could escape how affectionate they were towards one another. When people saw them together, they were always kissing, or holding hands, or just touching in any way. They felt a need to. They were like magnets to one another. Something about the other just attracted them, bringing them together. But for the life of them, their lips never wanted to leave one another. That was fine, though, because they liked kissing. They liked rainy days and they likes cuddling and they liked each other above all. Oliver wanted to hold Tyler forever. Tyler wanted to rest on Oliver's chest for the rest of his life. Even after death, if there was such a thing, the two were convinced they would still be this attached. If one were to die now, the other would die of a broken heart. There's just no way it wouldn't happen. And this was all because at one look they had realized how in love they would be. It's crazy how those things work out. How you know that this is the one. 

     When they pulled apart, Oliver was glowing.

    "You make my life better." He said.

    "You are everything to me." Tyler said, yawing.

 

     When the two boys woke up, the rain had stopped. Oliver's window was open just enough for the scent to slip in, telling them that they could leave. The scent was the second thing Tyler would remember about waking up. The first would be the boy next to him, his hair a mess. Oliver's room was just a scene for Tyler. This could have happened anywhere, and nothing would have compared. Oliver was the first view he would receive. He later understood that it was the only one he would ever need. So when the room began to smell like that after rain type of smell, Tyler made a mental memory. And when Oliver's eyes fluttered open, they both smiled. Oliver wanted to wake up to this every day. To a smiling Tyler, ready to partake in whatever adventure was next. A boyfriend who loved every inch of him, and was willing to live with even the darkness that ate at Oliver. The same darkness ate at Tyler, but here, with Oliver, in a room that smelled the way it does after it rains, darkness was the last thing on their minds. But the first was each other. That much was forever understood without being said. 


End file.
